


Mistletoe, Kissing, and a Demonic Soulmate

by Crazy_Pairing_Person



Series: Tazanath - Otherwise Known as Sebastian Michaelis [8]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Ciel Phantomhive is Annoyed, Cute, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Frustration, Kissing, Love, M/M, Sweetheart Sebastian Michaelis, That is NOT a tag and I'm offended, i love that that's a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 07:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21799831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/Crazy_Pairing_Person
Summary: Not once in their time together has Tazanath kissed Ciel on the lips.And no, Ciel was not happy when he realized this.
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Series: Tazanath - Otherwise Known as Sebastian Michaelis [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1339414
Comments: 13
Kudos: 141





	Mistletoe, Kissing, and a Demonic Soulmate

Not once in their time together has Tazanath kissed Ciel on the lips.

And no, Ciel was not happy when he realized this.

In fact, the demon rarely kissed him at all. Sometimes on the forehead, and on even rarer occasions than that, he'd get a kiss on his wrist, where Tazanath's name resided. But never, ever, did he receive a kiss on his lips.

"I get that I'm young, especially compared to him," he said to Elizabeth. "But we're _soulmates_. Surely that doesn't matter, right?"

Elizabeth shrugged. "Maybe he's waiting for you to say that you want it?" she suggested. "You said it yourself, you're young. He probably wants you to feel like you have control in the relationship."

Ciel gave her the most deadpan expression he could muster. "Elizabeth, I'm literally his master when we're in public, and in front of the other servants. How much more control could he possibly give me?"

"That's only for show, Ciel," Elizabeth explained. "He wants you to also have control outside of the public eye. He doesn't want to do something that will upset or scare you."

Ciel frowned, considering that. He would admit that that was very likely - especially given his past, given the way he'd met Tazanath in the first place. It wasn't unlikely that the demon wanted to be careful with how he acted with Ciel.

"So... I should tell him that I want him to kiss me on the lips?" he asked. He winced. "That's rather mortifying, actually. Is there no other way?"

Elizabeth considered that, and then her eyes lit up. "Oh! There is!" She grinned at Ciel. "Christmas is coming up!"

* * *

Tazanath was utterly bewildered by the decor of the manor. He'd only gone to sleep last night, and it had been entirely normal when he went to bed. And now... Now the house was a veritable Christmas wonderland. Ciel would undoubtedly be upset about this.

"Finny! Mey-Rin! Bardroy! What is all of this?" he demanded, gesturing to all of the decorations. "You do realize that the young master will be furious-"

"Actually," Finny said, voice shaking slightly, "the young master _asked _us to do all of this."

Tazanath froze. "...What?"

"Yes, he did!" Mey-Rin said, nodding furiously. "He was very clear, he was! He especially wanted a lot of mistletoe!"

Tazanath frowned. "Mistletoe?"

The three servants nodded. "You can go ask him if you want," Bard suggested. "Ain't you supposed to be waking him up soon?"

Tazanath looked down at his pocketwatch, and nodded. "Indeed I am. I suppose if he's fine with it, then you lot can go on with your normal routines, then."

So, Tazanath made his way up to Ciel's room, pushing a cart along with him with tea ready to prepare. He knocked on the door, only receive, as usual, no answer. He chuckled to himself and opened the door. "Young master, it's time to start your day," he said, pushing in the cart.

Ciel let out a groan, covering his head with one of his pillows. Tazanath was amused to see that the others had even managed to decorate Ciel's bedroom. He was truly a deep sleeper.

Tazanath put the cart near Ciel's bed, then went over to the large window across the room and flung open the curtains, letting in the sunlight. "You have a busy day ahead of you, my lord," he announced, hearing Ciel finally begin to sit up. "Though I do have a question for you. The others said that you asked them to decorate the manor?"

"I did," Ciel confirmed, looking around his room with a proud smirk on his face. A moment later, however, the smirk fell. "Please tell me they added more mistletoe around the rest of the manor, though. All I see around here is one over my door."

"I believe I saw quite a few pieces on my way up, yes," Tazanath confirmed. He went over to the wardrobe, beginning to select Ciel's outfit for the day. "I am surprised that you would ask for this. You've never been so interested in celebrating this holiday."

Ciel was nothing if not an expert at dodging Tazanath's questions. "Oh, dear, Tazanath, don't tell me you're jealous of me celebrating? I didn't think demons liked Christmas, but surely you've no qualms with me celebrating it."

Tazanath chuckled softly. "Of course not, my lord."

"Then why bother asking?"

And with that little comment, their morning routine continued on.

* * *

...The mistletoe wasn't working.

Somehow, Ciel had yet to get caught under it ONCE with Tazanath. And yet he'd seen the demon get caught under it with Mey-Rin, Finny, Bard, Tanaka, and even Elizabeth when she came over! Granted, he only ever kissed them on their foreheads and cheeks, but it was still infuriating.

"Young master, may I ask why you seem so upset?" Tazanath asked as he finished dressing Ciel for bed.

Ciel glared at Tazanath, causing the demon to jerk back in clear shock. Upon seeing this reaction, Ciel's gaze softened, and he sighed. "I just..."

Tazanath tilted his head. "My lord?"

"I..." Tears brimmed in Ciel's eyes. "I just wanted a kiss, Tazanath." He sighed shakily. "You only ever kiss me on my forehead, or on my mark... I just wanted..."

His cheeks burned with humiliation, and he squeezed his eyes shut so he wouldn't have to see Tazanath's reaction.

"Oh, Ciel..."

He didn't have time to react to Tazanath's rare utterance of his name before he felt a soft, gentle touch to his lips. He gasped softly, leaning into the touch for just a moment before it was taken away from him. His blue eyes slid open, and he looked up at Tazanath's gentle smile.

"If you'd only asked, Ciel, I'd have kissed you wherever you wanted. What kind of soulmate would I be, otherwise?" He chuckled. "Now may we please remove the decorations? I'm rather sick of being caught under the mistletoe with the others, you know."

Ciel nodded his head rapidly. "Yes, please. Get rid of it. All of it."

"Of course, my lord."

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays my lovely readers!!! ^^


End file.
